Sub occasum solis
by Dannu
Summary: Minha é a vingança, e a recompensa!...Um obscuro escritor...uma estonteante prostituta...e uma estranha criatura cujo ciúme obsessivo ameaça a vida daquele que ousou se aproximar da mulher que lhe pertence! RADAMANTHYS x PANDORA x THANATOS
1. Evanidus Réquiem

_**Do título: O título da fanfic, "Sub occasum solis", está em latim e significa "Ao cair da noite".**_

_**O Tango utilizado chama-se "Reina Del Tango", de Carlos Gardel.**_

_**O título do primeiro capítulo, também em latim, "Evanidus Réquiem", significa "Réquiem triste".**_

_**Réquiem: Missa fúnebre.**_

_**...v...v...v...v...v...**_

_"...Da mesma matéria que compõe os sonhos..."_

**O.o.O**

**SUB OCCASUM SOLIS**

By Esmeralda Amamiya

**O.o.O**

...v...v...v...v...v...v...v...v...v...v...

Os amores felizes se parecem entre si. Já os infelizes, o são cada um a sua maneira. Ia alta a lua. Na mansão da Morte já meia noite com vagar soou. Ao longe, funéreas portas com fragor rangeram, para voltarem a cerrar-se com um surdo estampido, seco e disperso. Dentro, o silêncio sepulcral preenchia todo o ambiente, entrecortado pelo crepitar das velas já de todo consumidas, cujas chamas bruxuleavam nas paredes envelhecidas de onde pendiam retalhos de seda escarlate, impregnados de odor adocicado de verbena.

As mesas negras, de aspectos seculares, estavam espalhadas peremptoriamente pelo salão e naquele momento encontravam-se ocupadas por homens da decadente sociedade alemã, que buscavam, afundados no tédio que regia suas vidas, um punhado de ilusões que se desfaziam ao nascer do dia. Porque no Leidenschaft jamais entrara a luz do sol. Que paz tranqüila! Dos vai e vens da sorte, só tinha descanso quem ali se escondia!

O Leidenschft...antes um teatro, agora um bordel. Lugar onde belas criaturas do submundo vendiam seu amor. Lugar onde, segundo lendas que naquele tempo faziam o sucesso do local – hoje ermo e abandonado -, habitava um poder sinistro, mais forte que o amor e mais cruel que o ciúme, ameaçando a vida de todos aqueles que ousassem se aproximar dela, La Mademoiselle triste coeur, a mais estonteante mulher que a Alemanha já vira...a mortal a quem ele amava...e ela era a estrela do leidenschaft!

Um murmúrio de vozes atroou, inaudivelmente, pelo recinto entontecedor, com seu cheiro de bebida misturando-se ao odor fétido de imundície e de morte. E tudo isso unindo-se, alucinadamente, ao cheiro de lodo, de perfume barato e de suor. Jovens, cujos anos eram escondidos pela pesada pintura, vestidas com suas cintas-ligas negras, espartilhos exuberantes que lhes modelavam os corpos, entretinham os homens com carícias imorais, derreadas, de joelhos, sobre o piso de tafetá vermelho que recobria, de forma irregular, todo o soalho, que rangia sob as passadas mais suaves, fazendo eco nas paredes altas e enegrecidas pelo tempo.

Ele estava envolto num sobretudo negro e roto, apertado pelos botões cerrados, fechando-o para o mundo, como se estivesse em seu claustro de morte, imerso em sua solidão. As mangas compridas terminavam onde as luvas de couro rústico e negro principiavam, envolvendo suas grandes e largas mãos num frio regelo, quebrado pelo ar abafado do local. A boina negra, à moda italiana, pousava, morbidamente, sobre os cabelos espessos e loiros, impedindo que lhe vissem os olhos onde a tristeza fizera sua morada, escurecidos pelos dissabores que até ali vivera.

A cabeça baixa, o olhar levantado, enxergando por detrás de um muro de desconfiança, procurava um canto para sentar-se. Seu andar era cambaleante, incerto, o álcool começara a fazer efeito. Seu resfolegar descompassado, cansativo, auspicioso, como se não encontrasse oxigênio, dava ao ambiente a melodia perfeita, como num tango onde, no ato seguinte, o roçar sensual das pernas marca a tragédia final. E então, o sangue rouba toda a sinfonia.

- Nö!

Gritou-lhe um dos garçons, vestido em sua roupa escura e ensebada, ao vê-lo aproximar-se da única mesa desocupada do salão. Os olhos pertinazes, enlanguescidos, febris, ergueram-se sem que ele levantasse o rosto, para a figura esquálida a sua frente, com um avental sujo e amarrotado. Levemente trêmulo não por nervosismo, mas pela grande quantidade de bebida que havia ingerido, tateou o casaco atrás dos cigarros. Achando-os, amassou o frágil embrulho de papel entre os dedos, como se despedaçasse uma flor, a fim de sacar um e levando-o aos lábios finos e levemente ressequidos, puxou, com os dentes, um dos fumos de palha, de coloração marrom.

- Por que não?

Sua voz era baixa, como um sussurro, morrendo-lhe no caminho, ao indagar enquanto cumpria a ação, para seu interlocutor que, de cenho franzido, fitando-o com aspereza, respondeu-lhe bruscamente, à maneira dos germânicos:

- Esta mesa é proibida! – olhou o desconhecido dos pés à cabeça – Todos sabem disso!

- Eu não sabia!

Tornou o rapaz, pegando do candelabro de três braços, pousado morbidamente sobre a suposta mesa. Ergueu-o na altura do rosto, para acender seu cigarro. A luz vacilante da vela iluminou, parcialmente, sua face, mas como mantinha a cabeça baixa, a figura fantasmagórica realçada pela palidez da pele, fez o garçom arrepiar-se. Assemelhava-se a um branco espectro, como um moribundo que, à luz do fogo fátuo, dentre os sepulcros a cabeça ergue.

- Você, certamente, não é daqui! – completou o alemão – Não se atreveria se aproximar desta área!

O jovem devolveu o candelabro ao seu antigo lugar e retirou da boca o cigarro, soltando uma forte baforada que encobriu sua face numa densa treva.

- Por que não me atreveria?

Tornou a perguntar, no mesmo tom jocoso, vendo o temeroso homem, que o observava surpreendido, entre este mundo e o da insanidade.

- Esta mesa tem dono! Ninguém, exceto ele, pode acomodar-se aqui! – explicou o garçom.

- E onde ele está? – retrucou o rapaz, após dá uma forte tragada calma e demorada, no cigarro.

- Você o verá quando...

- É ela!!!

Uma voz reverberou, chamando a atenção dos dois homens. O garçom, persignando-se, afastou-se da mesa rapidamente, voltando aos seus afazeres. O rapaz o olhou desconfiado, abandonando o cigarro nos lábios. Voltou-se na direção do pequeno palco, redondo, onde, circundando-o, candelabros apagados jaziam, exibindo ceras derretidas, certamente da noite anterior. Mas não foi esta imagem decadente que atraiu sua atenção, assim como a de todos os presentes. Apertou os olhos a fim de enxergar melhor. Ousou, imperceptivelmente, levantar um pouco o rosto e um torpor, sem qualquer aviso prévio, ergueu bem alto o seu espírito.

- É ela...- outra voz exclamou, no auge deletério do transe -..La mademoiselle triste coeur!

Pálida, sob a luz da lâmpada sombria, sobre um leito de flores vermelhas, emurchecidas reclinada como a lua macilenta pela noite embalsamada, entre espirais de vapor espectral ela jazia. Formas nuas, brancas, tenras, impecavelmente perfeitas, resvalando no frio soalho de madeira úmida, pétalas de rosas a lhe servirem de vestimenta.

As pernas, numa divisão enlouquecedora de carnes, assemelhava-se à textura de uma estátua, levemente flexionadas, os pés de todo apoiados no chão, encolhendo os dedos finos e longos como se sentisse dor. Os joelhos, esbatendo-se um contra o outro, desalinhados, de modo que o direito quase sobrepujava o esquerdo, deixava que as coxas, onde uma finíssima penugem reverberava, mantivesse uma distância milimetricamente perigosa, crepuscular, misteriosa, impura, uma da outra, em cuja cavidade serena, radiante, acariciando-o – o que era aquilo que o estava excitando quase até as lágrimas, de forma terna e avassaladora, comportando-se como o mais pérfido dos demônios que assumem uma forma doce para atrair sua presa às profundezas tenebrosas da perdição, estivessem ligeiramente espargidas de rosas mortas...A Morte envolvendo a vida...Que ironia, ele pensou!

As curvas, onde seus olhos agora derreavam, perdiam-se, saiam da estrada, estavam distendidas e todo seu espírito ressoava agora a cada corda tensa que emergia daquela funesta aparição. Os seios, do tamanho exato capaz de iluminar o escuro com a capacidade entontecedora de uma vela no final, bruxuleante, inimaginável, ele os sentiu dentro de suas mãos, onde se perderiam. As pequenas e rosadas auréolas, túrgidas – pelo frio? Pelo êxtase? – alcançariam o céu...o céu de sua boca! As pétalas, enegrecidas, recobriam de assombrada languidez os ressonantes pomos de seu olhar humano. E uma rosa de cor vermelha estava pousada na altura do umbigo, sozinha, abandonada, como se aquela criatura fosse preguiçosa demais para afastá-la.

- La Mademoiselle triste coeur...- seus lábios murmuraram contra sua vontade -...A virgem negra...

Ousou descer o olhar pela concavidade do pescoço, de rotação tão lenta quanto a da terra. Era cálido, pegajoso e a cabeça, de onde um tapete negro espalhava-se pelo palco, pendendo em ondas finas e pesadas – como suas pernas! – assemelhando-se a um mar ondulante onde estava imerso, impotente demais para pensar em livrar-se, estava jogada para trás. Se tivesse conseguido burlar o feitiço, ao qual tão abandonadamente se entregava, teria visto que todos os humanos machos, naquele momento, tiveram suas vidas suprimidas, estavam mortos para o mundo.

...v...

De um lugar sombrio, um homem alto envolvido num casaco preto que lhe descia até os joelhos, relanceou uma curta vista d'olhos à temida mesa. Em seu rosto pálido, onde olhos de um ouro âmbar se desenhavam, um sorriso de satisfação aflorou aos lábios contraídos. Os cabelos dourados, fulvos, pareciam negros à luz do candelabro atrás de si.

- Está atrasado, meu irmão!

Comentou consigo mesmo, voltando seu olhar para a direção oposta.

...v...

Ela deixou a cabeça pender, entontecida, os olhos se apagando num enlevo ardente, as pálpebras tremeluzindo, os lábios finos - onde gotículas de suor se agrupavam deixando-os úmidos, avermelhados, carnudos – entreabriam-se no revoar de um sorriso que não chegou a se completar. Podia-se ver o suspiro quente roçando entre eles, desfazendo-se na escuridão. O jovem perturbou-se...havia algo estranho!

A mulher, cujos braços abertos volteavam lúgubres, pareciam inquietos. Em suas extremidades, as mãos abriam-se e fechavam-se rígidas, no calor da excitação. O rapaz sentia a própria cabeça dar voltas, acompanhando a dela, louca, insana, jogando-a para trás, cravando os dentes nos lábios, afrouxando-os...Olhos, flores, seios e coxas distanciando-se...morte, êxtase - um cálice de vinho encontrou o chão, molhando-o com o resto de seu conteúdo – as mãos contraiam-se, o busto arfava, ele ofegava no auge do desespero que precede as portas do paraíso – a pequena morte – os pés delicados engendrando-se, vinho, sangue, insensatez, sombras, velas, flores, alívio...

Ela arqueou o corpo, afastando as costas do chão, formando uma curvatura perfeita. Os braços enfraquecidos, cansados do esforço, as pernas trêmulas, o peito voltando ao estado normal, os dedos apertando-se – pareciam apertá-lo sem dó nem piedade naquele estranho ninho de gozo – deslizando pelo soalho. A cabeça, cujo topo equilibrava-a no chão, estava vacilante, os orbes semi abertos, translúcidos, morrendo...os lábios solfejaram um rouco gemido, tudo havia entrado num silêncio circunspeto, como aquele que precede a um assassinato.

- Ela não está sozinha! – sussurrou alguém perdido na escuridão.

E de repente tudo se apagou. Algumas cortesãs deixaram escapar um grito de susto logo aliviado e como num ato aterrorizante, os acordes chorosos de um violino soaram em todo salão. Era como se aquele velho prostíbulo houvesse adquirido voz própria, mas uma voz lancinante, devastadora e amargurada.

Os candelabros que circundavam o palco principiaram a acender, sozinhos, um após o outro, misteriosamente. Não havia velas. E a fraca iluminação oferecida desenhava, a meia luz, o espectro de uma mulher no centro do cenário. Era a mesma mulher, ele bem reconhecera, que estivera a espargir-se em gozos segundos antes. Estava de pé, a cabeça virada para o lado, rente com o ombro esquerdo.

A mão direita pousada na cintura, agora coberta por um vestido vermelho que a ele assemelhou-se a uma larga mancha de sangue, envolvendo-a por inteiro. O braço esquerdo, cuja perna estava flexionada, fazendo com que a abertura do vestido, que ia até a virilha, deixasse-a desnuda exibindo a meia rendada de negro que lhe subia como teias de pesar. A perna direita, esticada, dava a entender que ela principiaria a correr a qualquer momento.

- Vou lhes contar uma história...

Uma voz grave e grossa, como uma loucura sonâmbula, preencheu o salão. O violino distendeu uma nota aguda, tremente, fugaz, parecia chorar. Na penumbra que envolvia o palco podia-se ver que alguém movia-se sôfrego, arrastado, marcando com as passadas fortes o repique retumbante e trágico das notas arbitrárias.

- ...Passada nos bordéis de Turingia...

Continuou a voz e seu passo, cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais próximo, acompanhava, ritmicamente, o fragor rangente do bandoneon que arrebatara o triste réquiem.

- ...A história de uma prostituta...

A essas palavras do desconhecido, o último candelabro, posicionado no meio, à frente do palco, acendeu-se de súbito, iluminando as reentrâncias que haviam permanecido nas sombras. A estranha mulher permanecia na mesma posição, as feições impassíveis:

- ...E de um Deus...- a figura vestida de negro veio à luz, mas seu rosto era obscurecido pelo chapéu -...Que se apaixonou por ela!

Ele tomou a posição, afastando as pernas, as mãos decaídas, enquanto ela, vagarosamente, erguia o rosto na direção dele, flexionando mais a perna esquerda à medida que ia abaixando-se, com a direita sempre esticada, como se roçasse, com seus pés apertados em botinas de salto alto, as pernas masculinas. Sua cabeça derreou-se na ação quando ela, insinuante, fez o caminho de volta, subindo até quedar-se ereta, no momento exato que um acorde violento arrebatou a cena e eles deram início ao ato.

- Primeiro, há o desejo...

**FLOR DE NOCHE**

FLOR DA NOITE

**QUE AL SORDO FRAGOR DEL CHAMPÁN DESCORCHADO TRIUNFÁS**

QUE AO SURDO FRAGOR DO CHAMPAGNE DESARROLAHDO TRIUNFAS

**REINA LOCA**

REINA LOUCA

**QUE UN JUEGO DE AMOR LENTAMENTE**

QUE UM JOGO DE AMOR LENTAMENTE

**BAILANDO TRENZÁS**

DANÇANDO TRANÇAS

Tango, violino, um bandoneon que geme, no ritmo de um amor desesperado. Suas mãos estreitaram-se com ferocidade, as palmas produzindo um surdo estampido ao se encontrarem e ela, revirando-se para fora da linha do corpo de seu parceiro, fez sua perna enlaçar a dele, por dentro, languidamente, num gesto rápido conquanto eterno, enquanto a mão que estava livre subia pela nuca masculina de maneira convidativa.

- Depois vem a paixão...- ele narrava, em um tom que fomentava o desenlace que estava por vir.

Um bordel que fecha suas portas, aqueles quartos cheios de segredos e pecados. Ela ergueu a perna sensualmente pousando-a na coxa dele, de modo que não o enlaçava pela cintura, uma vez que seu corpo mantinha-se na frente, quase de costas para o desconhecido. E ao som do acorde funesto, e à luz da vela de sinistro alvor, no palco um sepulcral mistério era realizado de infeliz paixão.

- O amor...- continuava ele - ...O prazer...

E flexionando a perna em cuja coxa a dela estava pousada, como um gancho, ele esticou a outra de modo que ela, fazendo o mesmo à perna cujo pé a equilibrava, deixando-a incontestavelmente perpendicular à dele, abrisse-se numa perfeita simetria retilínea, jogando a cabeça para trás. E todo salão pranteou, vibrou, o som oco dos passos unindo-se ao repique misterioso do bandoneon e o clamor sensual do violino. Ela envolveu o parceiro num olhar de langor.

- Estão encenando...- sussurrou o jovem, preso daquela magia como em seu próprio destino.

A moça, roçando o pé pelo chão, preguiçosamente, trouxe a perna, que permanecera como uma corda tensa, para junto de si, transformando a linha numa parábola, tendo como único apoio a coxa flexionada do estranho em cuja superfície sua outra perna estava pousada. E Erguendo-a alto, deixando a panturrilha envolvida pela fina meia roçar no ombro masculino, baixou-a sobre a outra, sobrepujando-a, numa cruzada de coxas irresistível, sentando-se completamente sobre a perna firme que lhe servia de assento, cujo dono escondia o rosto. Mas dessa vez, seus olhos voaram para longe.

- Então chega a desconfiança...

**TU COMPÁS ES EL RITMO SENSUAL**

TEU COMPASSO É O RITMO SENSUAL

**QUE EN LA ALFROMBRA RETUERCE EL GOTÁN**

QUE NO TAPETE RETORCE O PRAZER

**Y TU PINTA ELEGANTE Y TEATRAL**

E TUA PRESENÇA ELEGANTE E TEATRAL

**SE MUESTRA ORGULLOSA JUNTO A TU BACÁN**

SE MOSTRA ORGULHOSA JUNTO AO TEU AMANTE

E num gesto brusco, inesperado, um segundo homem, alto e de cabeça descoberta, exibindo sua cabeleira dourada, puxou-a para si, fazendo-a rodopiar e decair, uma perna flexionada, a outra esticada, as mãos apertando a cintura do homem a quem escolhera. O outro, injuriado, encolheu-se, imiscuindo-se numa vaporosa onda de rancor, caminhando pelo palco, o violino soando, dramaticamente, exibindo à platéia, petrificada, o torpor final.

- A traição...- continuou o estranho do rosto coberto. – A ingratidão...

O homem de cabelos dourados conduzia a jovem pelo palco, preenchendo-o com o amor que brotava entre eles. Ela o abraçara pela cintura, com a perna a envolver-lhe sexualmente, sendo arrastada até o fundo o tablado onde, num movimento rápido, ele a fez virar-se de costas para seu corpo, tendo sua perna enlaçada pela dela, num gancho convidativo. A tensão tornava-se palpável.

- No amor pela melhor oferta na há confiança...- narrava o outro homem, solitário em sua dor -...Onde não há confiança não há amor!

O jovem sentiu a garganta apertar, num nó que parecia sufocá-lo. Quando olhou para aquela revoada de passos, que repicavam com as batidas de seu coração, unindo-se àquela estranha sinfonia, sentiu medo e uma sensação exorbitante de sadismo.

- O desespero...- continuava o estranho homem (estaria olhando para ele ou era apenas impressão?) – ...Sim, o desespero...

"Ele está olhando para mim!" – pensou o rapaz.

**SOS REINA DEL TANGO PAPUSA RUFLERA**

ÉS RAINHA DO TANGO BONECA VADIA

**LA CIENCIA CANERA DE SABER BAILAR**

A CIÊNCIA NATA DE SABER DANÇAR

**PRENDIÓ UN DIADEMA DE RANTE NOBLEZA**

PRENDEU UM DIADEMA DE RARA NOBREZA

**SOBRE TU CABEZA REINA DEL GONTÁN**

SOBRE TUA CABEZA RAINHA DO PRAZER

Ela envolvera o parceiro atual com a aura sinistra envolta dela (ou teria sido a ele?), enquanto o homem de cabelos de ouro, girando-a, trazendo-a para si encostando na dela sua testa, dois corpos unidos num só, um corpo com quatro pernas que se movimentavam rápidas, lânguidas, trançando um jogo destrutivo, envolvendo a todos no desespero daquela paixão malfadada, apoiou-a pelas costas, fazendo-a derrear-se para trás, enquanto a mão masculina ( qual delas? ) percorria seu torso à nota mais dilacerante expelida pelo bandoneon, no langor frenético do tango.

- Cuidado com o ciúme...- continuou o homem imerso em sombras, aproximando-se do casal.

O rapaz, instintivamente, relanceou os olhos ao seu redor, sentindo alguém lhe espaldar pelas costas. Em sua face, gotículas de transpiração eram visíveis.

- É um monstro de olhos verdes que desdenha da carne que devora! O ciúme...

"Por que olha para mim?"

- O ciúme o levará à loucura!

O jovem, petrificado no meio do salão, o viu puxando a funesta mulher para si, afastando-a de seu rival. Com um movimento rápido, erguendo-a no ar para deixá-la cair, uma perna flexionada, a outra esticada (como estava cada fibra de seu ser) até o chão, a mão pousada no quadril, a cabeça virando-se na direção contrária do corpo a sua frente que a matinha presa fitando o vazio. Voltou a subir languidamente até encontrá-lo no torpor frenético das batidas fatídicas do bandoneon. Naquele compasso alucinado, o rapaz sentiu um horror, como um capricho do destino, tomando conta de seu ser. Seria presságio?

- O ciúme...

**TIEMBLA EM TUS CADERAS LA MUSICA REA**

QUEBRA EM TUAS CADEIRAS A MÚSICA TRÁGICA

**EN LA MELOPEA QUE A TUA CORAZÓN**

NA MELODIA QUE AO TEU CORAÇÃO

**MUY A LA SORDINA LE HACE UN CONTRACANTO**

MUITO VAGAROSAMENTE LHE FAZ UM CONTRA CANTO

**QUE AUMENTA EL QUEBRANTO DE TU PERDICIÓN**

QUE AUMENTA O QUEBRANTO DE TUA PERDIÇÃO

No palco, o homem de cabeça descoberta fisicamente idêntico ao que se mantinha nas sombras das próprias vestes, acompanhava o duelo desesperado, o arranque brutal do marido traído, que fustigava a amada, rodopiando-a, esbatendo-se, preenchendo todo palco. O violino aumentou sua lamúria, o bandoneon tornou-se grave, retumbante...

E eram pernas, flores, ciúme, braços, olhos e boca...morte, desespero, vermelho, vinho e pedaços de vidro...negro, torpor – seu pobre coração sendo repisado por aqueles passos fugazes. E ela girava, o homem sombrio a guiava, o terceiro desesperava-se (ou seria ele próprio?), impotente...rosas, vermelhas...vinho, vermelho...paixão, traição, ciúme...vermelho...a faca, o sangue...vermelho...o corpo tombara ao chão num golpe certeiro, pálido, manchado de sangue...vermelho...seria uma ilusão?

Ali, diante de seus olhos, ele vira um crime passional. O punhal na mão do injuriado homem reverberava de líquido viscoso e o rapaz – lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pela face pálida – olhou para as próprias mãos enluvadas, sentindo como se houvesse sido ele a empunhar a adaga, pôde sentir o sangue grudar-lhe entre os dedos. Apertou os olhos, voltando a abri-los alucinadamente...Era só uma ilusão...era...

**EL GOTÁN SE TE FUE AL CORAZÓN**

O PRAZER TE FOI AO CORAÇÃO

**COMO UN DULCE CHAMUYO DE AMOR**

COMO UMA DOCE ILUSÃO DE AMOR

**Y ES POR ESO QUE EN ESTA CANCIÓN**

E É POR ISSO QUE NESTA CANÇÃO

**ENCONTRARÁS ALEGRIA Y DOLOR**

ENCONTRARÁS ALEGRIA E DOR

No palco, o homem de cabelos dourados afastara-se, pesaroso, e todo o recinto encheu-se de langor. A jovem recém-assassinada ergueu-se vacilante, mas todos entenderam que se tratava de seu espírito. Tocava-se a fim de reconhecer-se. Levantou-se, mirando tudo a sua volta, como se tivesse dificuldade em enxergar. E aquela mesma figura sombria postou-se às suas costas, suas feições cobertas de trevas.

E então ela o sentiu, arfante, aproximar-se, envolvendo-lhe o corpo pelas costas, arrancar-lhe as vestes com violência, freneticamente, uma por uma e depois, impedindo-lhe a visão com a palma de sua mão, fê-la desmaiar, como hipnotizada, erguendo em seus braços ao alto um corpo pálido e desnudo cheirando a vinho e a rosas mortas. E os olhos do desconhecido (seriam humanos?) fitaram ao jovem (ou seria sua consciência a percorrer-lhe o pensamento?) e sua voz sombria, aterrorizante, revolveu-se em seu espírito.

- Ela é minha!

Por um momento não soube dizer se havia sido aquela sombra ou ele próprio quem pronunciara a sentença. E tudo foi tomado pela mais completa escuridão.

**CHE, MILONGA, SEGUÍ EL JARADÓN**

SIM, VADIA, SIGA A FESTA

**META BAILE CON CORTE Y CHAMPÁN**

BAILES COM CHARME E CHAMPAGNE

**QUE UNA NOCHE TENDRÁS QUE BAILAR**

QUE UMA NOITE TERÁS QUE DANÇAR

**EL TANGO GROTESCO DEL JUICIO FINAL**

O TANGO GROTESCO DO JUIZO FINAL

**o.O.o Continuus o.O.o**


	2. Sacrificium Divinum

**O título do capítulo, em latim, "Sacrificium divinum", significa: "Sacrifício divino". É o nome pelo qual também se designa MISSA no mesmo idioma.**

**_...v...v...v...v...v..._**

**"_Como um planeta atordoado ao redor de um sol fulmegante..."_**

**O.o.O**

**SUB OCCASUM SOLIS**

**By Esmeralda Amamiya**

**O.o.O**

**...v...v...v...****v...v...v...v...v...v...v**

**O.o.O Londres, 2 meses antes O.o.O**

A cerração desfazia-se no regelado céu londrino com a aproximação da alvorada, cinzenta e triste que sempre pesava sobre a cidade. O inverno saudava, agourento, o outono tristonho que roçava pelas folhas barulhentas das altas árvores de copas frondosas que cercavam a clareira. A vegetação rasteira, porém densa, mostrava a desolação do local, envolvido pelas altas montanhas da floresta às suas costas. Tudo estava quieto e apenas o pio do cantor funéreo, acompanhado do fino e ranhento rangido de aço, quebrava a solidão do ermo local.

- Desista, Radamanthys!

Berrou um homem, trajando calças e colete marrons, a camisa branca por dentro trazia marcas de lama que jazia no solo, ressequida. As botas, antes bem engraxadas, estavam pavorosas. Na mão, a espada era segurada com agilidade e desenvoltura. Peter movimentava-se elegantemente, mas com ferocidade. Aquele duelo, de fato, era uma insensatez.

- Jamais o perdoarei! – rosnou o adversário – Você era meu amigo!

E num movimento brusco, Radamanthys atirou-se sobre o rival, de espada em punho, grunhindo sons inaudíveis, o ódio tornando seus olhos acesos, como os de um tigre em noites sem luar. Estava vestido miseravelmente, as calças e o colete negro estavam gastos e a camisa de dentro mostrava que ele a trazia consigo há vários dias. Seus pés, outrora acostumados a bons calçados, eram apertados em botinas grosseiras e rotas. Até mesmo a espada que empunhava já não lhe pertencia mais.

- Desgraçado! – gritou – Eu tinha uma vida!

O aço entrechocava-se com fervor, numa dança frenética, atordoada, rasgando a madrugada com seu ranger tenebroso, pressagiando morte. A lua escondia, de pavor, a face. No céu, nuvens densas premeditavam um forte temporal.

- Vida? – Peter amparou uma estocada – Você é apenas um bêbado simplório que perdeu tudo que tinha no jogo!

Radamanthys atacava-o com violência, mas sabia que o outro era um rival á altura. Foram companheiros de infância e se conheciam o bastante para saberem qual seria o próximo golpe.

- O único desgraçado aqui é você! – completou Peter – Eu e a Lucy nos apaixonamos!

- Que homem pode se dizer honrado quando aceita a amizade de outro e lhe rouba a mulher no meio da noite?

O rapaz loiro berrava mo auge de sua amargura, já não mais importava brios de família. A única coisa em que pensava era em como poderia matar o inimigo a sua frente.

- Não, Radamanthys...- Peter golpeou-o, porém sem sucesso -...O sol brilhava quando sua mulher o deixou!

A luta desenvolvia-se num crescente, nenhum ousando arrefecer. O rancor envolvia-os por completo. Radamanthys explodiu. Num movimento preciso, arrancou a espada das mãos do rival, fazendo-o cair ao chão e sob os olhos aturdidos de Peter, jogou longe sua própria arma e atirou-se com fúria sobre seu amigo de juventude. Esbateram-se como duas feras.

- Fala de honra...- Radamanthys grunhia, enquanto acertava-lhe um soco -...Mas isso é algo que você nunca teve!

Peter com um chute o afastou, atirando-o por cima da relva. Radamanthys voltou a si, limpando o sangue da boca, mas era tarde. A ponta da espada de Peter encontrava-se já em sua garganta:

- Ora, meu amigo...- os olhos de Peter exprimiam cinismo; ele ofegava -...Não me culpe por não saber segurar sua mulher! Não posso fazer nada se preferia o pôquer a Lucy! Você não me deixou opção! Lá estava eu e lá estava você!

E no momento exato em que se preparava para o golpe final, Radamanthys, sorrateiramente, cravou suas unhas na terra e jogou um punhado de areia nos olhos do rival. Peter persignou-se, era a deixa. O jovem loiro sangrando, disparou pelo meio da relva espessa em busca de sua espada, com o adversário, já recuperado, em seus calcanhares.

- Você me tirou a Lucy!

Berrou Radamanthys, de espada em punho, apontando-a, ameaçadoramente, para o homem diante de si.

- Eu lhe tirei tudo! – Peter saboreou as palavras – Suas terras! Seu dinheiro! Sua esposa...

O rosto de Radamanthys transfigurou-se numa cólera abafada, cruel, cega, fora de si. Seus lábios tremeram, suas mãos se crisparam...

- ...Exceto sua vida! – completou Peter.

E erguendo a espada num brusco movimento, jogou-se sobre o marido traído, para a estocada final. Mas algo saiu errado. Movera seu corpo alguns centímetros para fora da linha do corpo do rapaz. Se fosse outro inimigo, teria considerado o descuido desculpável, mas contra aquele homem, Peter soube que tinha sido fatal.

Dando as costas ao ex-companheiro, num movimento para sair do campo de ataque de sua espada, Radamanthys sentiu o aço que empunhava transpassar a carne humana e pela altura, havia sido no coração. Sentiu na nuca o bafo quente de Peter e puxando, vagarosamente, a espada, deixou que o corpo tombasse, agonizante, no chão. Ele virou-se para o moribundo com superioridade.

- Você não terá a Lucy! – gaguejou Peter, o sangue a escorrer-lhe pelo canto dos lábios.

- Essa mulher agora é sua! – decretou Radamanthys de forma amarga e arrogante – Só não sei que uso fará dela!

- Eu não queria lutar com você! – completou Peter, sentindo suas forças esvaírem-se.

- Mas aqui estou eu...- Radamanthys deixou que um sorriso sarcástico, conquanto entristecido, subir-lhe aos lábios -...E aqui está você!

Ele abaixou-se, arqueando-se sobre o corpo, roçando o aço de sua espada nas vestes do moribundo, estendido no chão, a fim de limpá-la do sangue. Erguendo-se, por fim, guardou-a na bainha, calmamente, virou-se de costas e caminhou até a larga pedra onde deixara o sobretudo, que havia pertencido ao seu pai e que empenhara para alimentar sua paixão pelo pano verde. Atirou-o por cima dos ombros e desapareceu dali com a bruma dissipando-se às suas costas.

...v...v...v...

- Chora por me ver bem ou por saber que seu amante está morto?

Radamanthys chegou em casa com a cinzenta alvorada. Para quem nascera em castelo, ter aquele casebre por teto, que agora já nem mais lhe pertencia, era no mínimo humilhante. Lucy caíra num pranto copioso, encolhendo-se num canto, o vestido amassado, os cabelos desarranjados, o rosto trigueiro envelhecido.

- O Peter morreu?

- A menos que o coração dele fique em outro lugar que não o lado esquerdo, acho que sim!

Ele pegou da garrafa de bebida em cima da mesa, após retirar o casaco e jogá-lo no chão. As poltronas haviam sido empenhadas na semana passada, de modo que não dispunham mais de cadeiras. Deu um grande gole em seu whisky escocês, tudo que lhe restara da antiga mobília e que certamente, agora, teria de pagar à família de Peter. Virou as costas à esposa olhando o apagado sol subir por detrás das montanhas através do vidro arranhado de sua janela.

- Ele era um homem bom! – dizia a mulher, tentando consolar-se – Queria apenas defender minha honra!

- E agora é um homem morto...

Radamanthys atirou na parede a garrafa que trazia na mão, espatifando-a. Voltou-se para a esposa com um sorriso cínico, conquanto irritado.

- ...E você continua desonrada!

Lucy levantou o rosto para ele, após recuperar-se do susto pelo objeto quebrado. O marido a encarou, mas, para surpresa desta, desviou seu olhar. Abaixou-se, pegou o sobretudo, vestiu-o desajeitado, abriu a porta e saiu, batendo-a atrás de si. Toda Londres acordava. Ele caminhava rápido, toda sua figura exalando uma profunda desolação.

Os cabelos desgrenhados mostravam sinais de falta de asseio há vários dias. Radamanthys entregava-se, conscientemente, à miséria humana. Com total abandono que não conseguia pensar sequer em como arranjaria dinheiro para saldar suas dívidas de jogo.

Entrou por uma estreita porta em cujo umbral uma placa anunciava: tipografia. Dentro, objetos de trabalho para impressão e um único ocupante que, à entrada do jovem inglês, mirou-o enfadado, dos pés à cabeça, reprovando aquela situação vergonhosa. O rapaz retirou o gorro dos cabelos e aproximou-se do balcão.

- Mr. McPherson, eu...- começou com uma voz sibilante.

- Se veio me pedir mais um prazo, esqueça! – sentenciou o velho, de óculos redondos na face esquálida e bem barbeada.

- Mas desta vez eu lhe garanto que o entrego até com um dia de adiantamento! – o jovem deixou que o nervosismo tomasse de seu ser.

- Mesmo? – o homem parecia incrédulo – Diga, meu rapaz! O que fez com o dinheiro que lhe dei adiantado, mesmo sem você me ter entrego os originais?

McPherson, apoiando as mãos na madeira do balcão, encarou o jovem nos olhos, um tom severo no semblante. Este abaixou o olhar por um momento, reconhecendo o desastre, mas voltou a pousá-los no rosto sério do tipógrafo, com uma nota de súplica corroendo-lhe os traços.

- Escute...- Radamanthys engoliu o orgulho -...Eu preciso desse dinheiro!

- Para jogar? – retrucou o senhor, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Preciso saldar minhas dívidas! – bradou o jovem, ressentido – Posso ter perdido tudo, mas ainda não perdi minha honra!

- Entregue os manuscritos e lhe darei uma bonificação! – decretou o tipógrafo, virando-se de costas e dando o assunto por encerrado.

- Mas ainda não estão prontos! – Radamanthys impediu-o de partir – Preciso de mais algum tempo para terminá-los!

- Tempo?! – o velho deu uma risada sarcástica – Radamanthys, da última vez dei-lhe um ano quando deveria ter concedido apenas seis meses e ainda vem me pedir tempo!?

- O senhor não vai se arrepender! – o jovem parecia entusiasmado – Vai ser o melhor livro já escrito!

- Os seus livros são sempre um fracasso! – comentou o velho, já irritado pela discussão – Só os imprimo porque você me custa barato e por solidariedade para com um nobre! – completou com ironia, sublinhando a última palavra.

- Posso estar na bancarrota, Mr. McPherson, mas ainda assim sou o conde McGreen! – relatou, orgulhoso, o rapaz.

- Filho...- o tipógrafo o olhou realmente penalizado -...Todos na cidade sabem que nem mesmo este título lhe pertence mais! Até ele você apostou!

- Mas nas minhas veias corre sangue nobre! – ratificou, com convicção, o jovem – O sangue dos McGreen!

- Que agora pertence a Peter Barridge! – completou o velho, cinicamente.

- Peter Barridge...- o rapaz deixou o cinismo contagiá-lo também -...Está morto!

McPherson empalideceu. Encarou o jovem a sua frente, que segurou seu olhar com assombro. Parecia tomado por uma estranha insanidade.

- Acha que ficará incólume? – interrogou, ainda abismado, o ancião.

- Claro que não! – respondeu Radamanthys – A família dele virá atrás de mim já que não sou um canalha!

E apertando a boina entre as mãos, por fim a pôs na cabeça, com um suspiro de enfado. Relanceou os olhos ao tipógrafo e sem nem ao menos cumprimentá-lo, partiu pelos becos estreitos e malcheirosos do subúrbio londrino. O que estariam esperando para caçá-lo?

...v...v...v...

Voltou para casa por volta do meio dia. Nenhum dos agiotas ou banqueiros da cidade lhe quiseram emprestar dinheiro. Radamanthys via-se num beco sem saída, sufocado, encurralado pelos credores. Mas não queria pensar nisso agora. A morte de Peter lhe serviria como um ganho de tempo. Poderia ainda vender a fazendo em Sussex, antes que a família do rapaz assassinado a viesse reclamar também.

Entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Todo barraco estava tomado pelo silêncio. Ele franziu o cenho, relanceando um olhar pelo ambiente úmido e vulgar. Ao escutar ruídos perdidos de portas sendo abertas e prontamente fechadas, encaminhou-se para o quarto.

Lucy estava arrumada, o único chapéu que lhe sobrara estava posto, cuidadosamente, sobre os cabelos louros. Pressurosa, arrumava em uma mala suas, agora, pouquíssimas roupas. Pegando de um rico vestido de baile, o primeiro que usara ao casar-se com o conde McGreen, sorriu, saudosa, relembrando os outros que fora obrigada a vender para que ele perdesse no jogo.

Ele abriu a porta, que estava apenas encostada, e com faces desgastadas, sem compreender (ou não queria?) as ações da mulher, entrou no aposento, observando-a terminar uma mala e começar outra. Lucy não o olhou, continuando sua tarefa como se ele não estivesse presente.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Radamanthys, por fim.

- Eu vou embora! – respondeu Lucy sem olhá-lo; sua voz era seca e sem expressão – Vou para casa de meus pais em Hampshire!

Os lábios do jovem crisparam-se. Ela jogara-se em seus braços quando era um homem rico e agora o abandonava quando mais precisava de apoio. Ele, que lhe havia desposado mesmo contra as ordens do pai!

- Você nunca me amou! – começou ele, tentando controlar a voz – Meu pai tinha razão! Você não passava de uma ordinária! Quando me abraçava, era no meu dinheiro que você pensava...

Lucy, pela primeira vez, desde o início daquela entrevista, deu-lhe atenção. Parou, por um momento, o que fazia e encarou-o na face. Estava bastante séria. Ela lhe lançou um olhar de desânimo, porque as mulheres são as únicas que conseguem pôr, em um único olhar, desprezo e crítica ao mesmo tempo. Ela jamais acreditara que ele, sem qualquer outra intenção, quisesse apenas enfiar o rosto entre aquelas pernas cálidas, cor de mel e acetinadas.

- Talvez seu pai tivesse razão! Mas saiba que se não fosse eu seria outra! Você é apenas um garoto mimado que acha que sabe algo sobre o mundo! – disse com aspereza – Acha que sou a única mulher que sonha com uma vida melhor?!

- Não escutei reclamação quando a tirei da condição de "a filha do carpinteiro"! – Respondeu ele, sarcástico, o ódio a explodir em seu interior.

- Sabe...- ela cruzou os braços, cínica -...Eu e Peter vivíamos felizes em nosso amor e você na sua ignorância!

A partir daí deixara de conter a voz e se pusera a sarcástica, utilizando aquele tom que o feria tanto. E o que mais o machucava era que, durante todo o tempo, ela o fitava de modo cortante, onde se entrechocavam o gélido ódio e as lágrimas fervidas, que ela sustentava com fervor. Àquelas palavras, Radamanthys desferiu um tapa com as costas da mão que acertou em cheio a maçã quente do rosto feminino.

- Não se iluda! – Radamanthys a fitou com desprezo – Eu não era feliz e tampouco ignorante! Eu sabia do seu outro amante antes de Peter Barridge!

E ela o fitou como se de repente tomasse consciência do fato incrível e de certo modo tedioso, perturbador, desnecessário, de que aquele homem amava cada poro, cada folículo de seu corpo.

- Perdoe-me, alteza! – ela desculpou-se com falsa resignação, tecendo-lhe uma teatral reverência – É que a mistura de pobreza comigo não é a melhor receita de fidelidade!

Radamanthys voou para ela, agarrando-a pelos pulsos magros, fazendo-a encará-lo. Lucy quedou-se assustada, sabia reconhecer quando havia ido longe demais.

E nos seus olhos de um cinza lavado, por trás de um inusitado muro que ela havia erguido, Radamanthys viu o amor que ela lhe tivera refletido por um instante, mas que descartara, como uma crosta de lama seca que então, recobriria seu passado.

- Você não irá sair daqui! Não permitirei que jogue meu nome na lama, sua vadia!

Rosnou ele, entre dentes. A voz tremia-lhe pela fúria que crescia em seu interior. Lucy o encarava, as curvas francas de seus seios pequenos e macios era acentuadas pelo ambiente mal iluminado por sob as rendas que lhe cobriam o torso.

- Você mesmo o fez! – ela, num arranque, puxou os braços das mãos do marido, soltando-se – Até o dinheiro que aquele tipógrafo idiota lhe deu, e que seria nossa sobrevivência, para você significou fichas de pôquer!

Sentenciou ela, num tom de voz que começou baixo para terminar numa explosão. E lá estava ela com os braços a apertar-lhe, irradiando um fulgor diabólico que o possuía. Aqueles olhos nodosos e lunares, aquele calor singular que emanava dela...

- Se é dinheiro que o quer, eu arranjo! – bradou ele no mesmo tom.

- Como? – ela levou as mãos à cintura – Fazendo-me empenhar o restante das minhas jóias? Ou irá me apostar desta vez, Radamanthys?

- Não permitirei que manche minha reputação! – ele completou com seriedade – O nome da minha família não irá para a lama!

- Isso não é mais problema meu! – Lucy decretou – Talvez você devesse apostar, quem sabe não ganha um pouco de sensatez!

E fechando a última mala, recolhendo as poucas jóias que lhe sobrara, embalando-as num pedaço de veludo negro, depositou-as na valise e pegando tudo firmemente, olhou para o marido pela última vez.

- Adeus! – falou ela com secura.

- Você me deu prazer algumas vezes! – disparou ele com superioridade.

Lucy deixou um sorriso malogrado aflorar aos lábios. Os olhos dela pareciam zombar dele, com aquele brilho vaporoso e cruel.

- Você nunca me deu prazer!

E disparou pela porta com passos rápidos e resolutos. Radamanthys permaneceu parado, no meio do quarto, a cabeça dando voltas. Sua tragédia ainda se mostraria pior. Varrida a neblina de seu ser, só lhe restava aquela terrível lucidez. Baixando a cabeça, aterrorizado, enfurecido pelo ciúme, seus olhos percorreram todo o malogrado quarto. O espelho o fitava fixamente com seus olhos esfumaçados e através deles, ele viu passar um lampejo da traição que ignorava. Tudo em sua tinha a essência do impenetrável.

...v...v...v...

Radamanthys deixara-se cair sentado na beira daquela cama abissal, levantando modorrentamente a perna para retirar a bota. Passava das dez da noite e o velho relógio na parede da cozinha parecia ter enlouquecido. Suas badaladas tenebrosas pareciam fazer eco ao seu estado de espírito. O silêncio, entrecortado pelo repique incessante dos minutos, era visível. Se sua solidão pudesse falar, teria enchido toda Londres com um urro ensurdecedor.

Batidas discretas na porta chamaram sua atenção. Quase precisou carregar-se para a sala, o corpo tremendo (adquirira este espasmo devido às bebedeiras à que, constantemente, se entregava), murmurando palavras desconexas em tom arrastado, num arrulho monótono, cambaleante, sonolento, a cabeça pendendo para frente, os olhos se apagando. Sua mão vacilante encontrou o trinco e o rodou. A porta abriu-se.

Mal tivera tempo de observar quem o perturbava em sua desilusão, quando sentiu duas mãos agarrá-lo pelo colete, empurrando-o para o interior da casa. O agressor, com um potente soco, o jogou sobre a frágil mesa de madeira, o único móvel de proporções grandes em toda abjeta sala. Sem deixá-lo pensar, o recém-chegado puxou-o pela camisa, segurando-o com firmeza e fazendo-o encará-lo.

- Quero que me pagues o que me deves, agora! – grunhiu, feroz, o homem alto e corpulento, com um bigode curto.

- Não vou lhe pagar nada! – berrou Radamanthys, tentando libertar-se – Como ousa invadir a casa do conde McGreen? Eu deveria açoitá-lo, escravo!

- Escute aqui, desgraçado...- o espadaúdo invasor principiava a perder a razão -...Ou me entrega o que é meu ou te mostro o que faço com condes que não honram suas dívidas!

Radamanthys tentou acertá-lo, mas suas mãos vacilantes só encontraram o ar. Lá fora, desabando peremptoriamente sobre a cidade, uma forte chuva aumentou o frio atroz da noite londrina.

- E então...- o grandalhão interrogou-o com rispidez -...Vai me pagar por bem ou terei de me rebaixar a usar a força contra um bêbado que pensa que é a Excalibur do rei Arthur?

- Eu acho que alguém vai se machucar! – refutou Radamanthys, com um ar de deboche na face, irritando ainda mais o adversário.

O homem estremeceu de cólera ante aquele tom nefasto. Arrastou-o, como um saco vazio, para fora da propriedade, a chuva descendo sobre eles como plumas de chumbo. De um soco, o forte homem derrubou-o no chão, quase desacordando-o e, freneticamente, atirando-se sobre ele, esmurrou-o até satisfazer-se com a quantidade de sangue que manchava as efêmeras brancas de vermelho, que brotavam naqueles arredores do condado.

- Eu disse que alguém ia se machucar! – gaguejou o rapaz, estirado no chão, procurando oxigênio.

Deixando-o quase morto, o agressor ergueu-se, ajeitou o casaco e partiu, desaparecendo na escuridão. Radamanthys, olhos cerrados, nariz e boca cortados, sentiu os potentes chutes que levara e certamente um deles lhe varara uma das costelas. Não ousou movimentar-se. Talvez a morte fosse a única saída honrosa para aquela situação. Afinal, ali estava ele e ela, certamente, o estava espreitando.

...v...v...v...

- Achei que fosse dormir para sempre!

Comentou McPherson ao vê-lo abrir, sorrateiramente, os olhos. Um deles exibia uma grande mancha roxa, o outro, precisara de uns pontos. O rapaz franziu a face num espasmo de dor ao tentar erguer a cabeça. Pesava-lhe como pedra. A mão, regelada, sentiu a face. Os lábios estavam cortados, os recantos feridos, o nariz arrebentado e muitos pontos inchados pelo restante do rosto. Tocando o supercílio esquerdo, notou um curativo. Com esforço sentou-se, encolhendo-se de frio. Notou que estava apenas de calças e a camisa branca de dentro, sem mangas. Os suspensórios estavam abaixados.

- Onde estou? – perguntou, confuso.

Fez uma careta ao tentar curvar-se para frente. Sua mão encontrou o torso, ligeiramente à esquerda.

- Em minha casa! – respondeu McPherson com enfado – Aonde esperava está? No Palácio de Buckham?!

- E por que estou aqui? – indagou o jovem novamente, fitando o tipógrafo com desconfiança.

- Porque estava derretendo na chuva, sangrando feito um animal! – completou o velho. – Se o tivesse deixado naquilo que chama de casa, certamente estaria morto!

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui? – Radamanthys tentava pôr as idéias no lugar.

- Há uns cinco dias!

- Foi o senhor que me trouxe?

- Não! Um gari o achou e como sabia que eu imprimia seus livros, sim, porque só um louco para fazê-lo, trouxe-o para cá!

Comentou o velho, sem importância, enquanto sentava-se na poltrona defronte ao rapaz, com uma xícara fumegante nas mãos. Outra, igual a que segurava, foi posta em cima do pequeno centro.

- Não espere que eu o agradeça! – bradou Radamanthys, fitando-o emburrado.

- Jamais esperaria isto de você! – volveu o homem – Você deve ter apostado toda sua gratidão! – e tomou, tranqüilamente, um gole de seu chá.

- Minha costela está fraturada!

Comentou o rapaz, contorcendo o rosto, ao sentir uma forte pontada quando tentou levantar-se.

- Acredite, ela está quase boa! – disse McPherson – Vai sobreviver!

- Eu preciso sair daqui!

Falou Radamanthys, erguendo-se com dificuldade, levando as mãos à cabeça ao sentir-se tonto e pegando do casaco que encontrara a servir-lhe de travesseiro. Apalpando-o, notara que estava manchado e cheirando a mofo. Enfureceu-se.

- Por que está molhado?

- Porque você vomitou nele! – retrucou o tipógrafo, olhando-o ternamente.

O jovem anuviou-se e vestindo-se, preparou-se para sair.

- Eu lhe aconselharia a ficar! – disse McPherson.

- Por que deveria? – volveu Radamanthys, em seu tom irritadiço que o caracterizava.

- Porque sua cabeça está a prêmio! Suas dívidas estouraram todas de uma vez!

O jovem o encarou, vasculhando a mente atrás de uma boa resposta, mas não achou qualquer coisa para dizer.

- Eu sou o conde McGreen! Dar-me-ão algum tempo! – e fez menção de sair.

- Quando vai aceitar a realidade? – McPherson ergueu-se, pousando o copo na pequena mesa – Nem mesmo estes trapos que traz no corpo são seus!

- Pode sorrir! – Radamanthys o encarou, insano – Sente-se vingado, não é! Sempre teve inveja do meu pai!

- Não tolerarei disparates em minha casa! – rosnou McPherson, severamente – Você deve sua vida a mim, seu moleque!

E pegando, como pegaria a um filho desobediente, fê-lo encarar a própria imagem devastada e vergonhosa no espelho. O rapaz tentou safar-se, mas o irado homem o mantinha preso com o rosto estatelado contra o vidro.

- Dê uma boa olhada na sua cara! – grunhiu o tipógrafo – O seu pai haveria de morrer de desgosto se a tuberculose já não o tivesse matado!

Radamanthys entregou-se, sentindo as mãos ásperas afrouxarem sobre seus ombros, largando seu colarinho. Desolado, deixou-se cair de joelhos, afundando a cabeça nas mãos, nervosamente, mas até as lágrimas negavam-se em traição.

- Por que está fazendo isso comigo? – interrogou do fundo de seu ferino orgulho.

- Porque um dia seu pai me ajudou...- suspirou McPherson -..E eu...- sublinhou o pronome -...Sempre pago o que devo!

O rapaz ergueu seus olhos esverdeados para ele, aturdido. Estava disposto a concordar com tudo, contanto que lhe dessem uma solução para os seus problemas.

- Onde está sua mulher? – perguntou McPherson.

- Foi embora! – Radamanthys sorriu malogrado, relembrando seu infortúnio – Endividado, traído e abandonado! Existirá um homem mais infeliz do que eu?

- É próprio dos insensatos cavar suas desgraças!

Advertiu o tipógrafo, sentando-se, pensativo, na poltrona.

- Mas vislumbro uma esperança!

- Qual? – o rapaz o encarou surpreso.

- Fugir!

- Não! – Radamanthys ergueu-se pressuroso. – Eu ainda tenho minha honra!

- E o que fará com ela depois de morto!? – McPherson o fitou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Se eu fugir, estarei assinando minha decadência! – o jovem desesperou-se – Meu nome na lama!

- Pelo menos viverá! – McPherson abriu os braços – Viver! Dê á você mesmo paz de espírito, meu rapaz!

Radamanthys quedou-se pensativo por alguns minutos e voltando a encarar o homem a sua frente, decidiu-se por fim:

- Para onde irei?

- Você sairá do país! – sorriu o tipógrafo – Ficará longe da Inglaterra até que as coisas se acalmem!

- Exílio!? – refutou Radamanthys.

- O mundo é vasto! – comentou McPherson.

- Não há mundo fora da Inglaterra! Aqui é a civilização! Ser banido daqui é ser banido do mundo!

- Não discuta! – pediu o homem – Prometo-lhe que voltará com mais alegrias do que tristezas que exalas ao partir!

- Onde ficarei esse tempo?

- Na Alemanha! – bradou McPherson – Eu tinha de ir até Turingia para vender uma velha propriedade que adquiri há alguns anos! Você irá em meu lugar!

O homem tirou um pequeno envelope de dentro de uma gaveta, na escrivaninha, ao lado da lareira, onde as últimas brasas queimavam. Passou-o ao jovem.

- Acho que este dinheiro dá para dois meses! – disse.

- Como viverei? – tornou o rapaz, averiguando a quantia.

- Com dificuldade! – o tipógrafo balançou a cabeça afirmativamente – Eu tenho um amigo que possui uma pequena pensão! Ficará lá por um preço módico! Eu já escrevi a ele!

- Pelo menos terei tempo para terminar o meu livro! – comentou o jovem.

- Espero que os novos ares melhorem sua inspiração! – disse, em tom jovial, o ancião.

- São tão ruins assim? – o rapaz desconsolou-se.

- Não é essa a questão! Escreves sobre coisas que não interessam a pessoa alguma!

- Sempre achei que a árvore genealógica dos McGreen devesse interessar a todos! – volveu Radamanthys, com orgulho ferido.

- Amor, meu jovem! – bradou o homem – É isso que atrai público! Escreva sobre o amor!

- Como posso escrever sobre algo que não conheço!?

Pela primeira vez se encararam com cumplicidade. McPherson bateu-lhe, amistosamente, no ombro. Sob uma careta de dor deste, fez um gesto de desculpas rapidamente.

- Se queres conhecer o amor, corteje a beleza! – sorriu o velho – E prepara-te...- fitou-o com praticidade -...Embarcarás ao pôr do sol!

E deixando-o sozinho, McPherson dirigiu-se aos seus afazeres diários. Uma chuva caía violenta sobre a cidade. Radamanthys suspirou. O que seria de sua vida dali por diante? Não sabia! Mas sentia que o que adviria de tudo aquilo iluminaria seu coração frio e escuro com uma luz incandescente, que crepitaria e se apagaria para toda a eternidade.

**O.o.O Continuus O.o.O**


	3. Lunae Senium

**O título do capítulo "Lunae Senium", em latim, significa: "A declinação da lua".**

**"_Tão vazio quanto uma lousa antes de o professor entrar na classe..."_**

**_...v...v...v...v...v..._**

**SUB OCCASUM SOLIS**

**By Esmeralda Amamiya**

**...v...v...v...v...v...v...v...v...v...v...**

**O.o.O Turingia, Alemanha...1880 O.o.O**

Ele chegou na sonolenta cidade de Efurt com suas ruas íngremes e escuras, vazias de calor humano, ladeadas de olmos e com seus estabelecimentos caiados de negro, no ápice do inverno de 1880. Desceu a rampa de desembarque da estação municipal, curioso, à paisagem melancólica daquele fim de tarde. Certamente, pensou, poderia dedicar-se às suas anotações que lhe agitavam as veias, e aos mergulhos que pretendia dar em algum bar das redondezas.

A desculpa de que se ausentaria da Inglaterra a fim de fechar um negócio em nome de Edward McPherson, descendentes de alguns proprietários rurais, caíra-lhe bem. O próprio tipógrafo correspondeu-se com um dos estalajadeiros para abrigá-lo a cinco marcos por semana. E Radamanthys passou noites fantásticas no navio imaginando, nos menores detalhes, aquela terra nórdica e bárbara aonde a educação britânica não chegara.

Com as roupas regeladas pela neve espessa, apertou o sobretudo envolta do corpo, respirando com dificuldade. A boina, presente de McPherson (a sua estava em estado deplorável), pendia sobre os cabelos louros. Segurando uma pequena valise contendo algumas roupas de baixo, encaminhou-se pela estação deserta, embora ainda não fosse noite, em busca do endereço indicado.

Sem dificuldade, chegou a um dos poucos hotéis baratos da negra e cinza Efurt, informando-se, logo à entrada, de um quarto reservado em nome de McPherson.

- Deve ser o rapaz! – comentou o dono do estabelecimento.

Ele assentiu de cabeça. O proprietário era um homem alto e gordo, com uns olhos azuis claros e profundos. O bangalô, apesar de humilde (Radamanthys bem o notara!), era deveras confortável. A um canto, a lareira crepitava e enquanto escutava o enorme estalajadeiro enumerar-lhe o que era servido nas duas refeições de que dispunham por dia, o jovem inglês pensava se era possível rebaixar-se mais.

- O jantar está quase saindo! – volveu o homem, com um semblante mal-humorado – Se quiser descansar, posso lhe mostrar o quarto antes da refeição!

- Gostaria de comer em meu quarto! – anunciou o rapaz, o rosto contraído numa careta séria.

A noite fora, particularmente, agradável. Exceto pelo fato de uma forte nevasca desabar sobre a cidade, impedindo-o de sair, a cerveja quente, com um forte aroma de ervas, o deixou satisfeito, mas tampouco o inspirou. Não conseguindo formular uma única frase que fizesse sentido, atirou de lado o caderno de rascunhos, esticando-se sobre a barulhenta cama de molas, que rangia a cada movimento que ele fazia. Suspirou.

- Mas que inferno!

O quarto imiscuía-se, gradativamente, na escuridão.

...v...

Acordou com o dia ainda escuro. Os flocos de neve apinhando-se no parapeito de sua janela. Vestiu-se e partiu, sob o olhar enfermiço do senhorio, sem ter querido comer. Pretendia livrar-se de seu objetivo, a causa, inclusive, de sua saída de Londres, malgrado as dívidas que possuía, a fim de pegar em algum dinheiro.

Enquanto esperava um bonde, tirou do bolso esquerdo um papel amarrotado abrindo-o e lendo para onde deveria se dirigir. Quando o veículo estacou diante dele, o rapaz galgou seus dois estreitos degraus e acomodou-se na última fileira que estava vazia. Nunca lhes parecera tão lisas e acolhedoras as estradas londrinas se comparadas com aquelas que se irradiavam a sua frente. Ou talvez a ausência de sua amada pátria o fez tornar-se mais sensível à vida de seu país. Deslizava, num silêncio extasiado, sobre suas superfícies tão negras e luzidias quanto retalhos de veludo.

Estava exposto à beleza destroçada dos cenários que se desdobravam, imerecidamente, diante dele, o recalcitrante filho pródigo, fugido adorada e melancólica terra natal. De início, por um paradoxo de percepção esquecida, registrou o panorama das vielas alemãs com um choque de divertido desconhecimento, graças às suas caras recordações da juventude, no imenso castelo de Sussex, que jamais o deixara.

Mas à medida que avançava, esses resquícios de lembranças foram se tornando de cunho mais emocional ao avistar as estreitas faixas desniveladas, os telhados de casa de boneca, uma lenta efusão de desconsolo, um sol baixo em meio à névoa platinada, com um quente matiz de solidão impregnando o ar, se fundindo ao longe, na bruma amorosa.

Efurt era uma cidade seca, espargida de dor e desconsolo. Espectros masculinos vagavam pelos becos enlameados pelo acúmulo de gelo, incapazes de se sustentarem sobre as próprias pernas. Mulheres rotas, pesadamente pintadas, ofereciam-se abertamente nas calçadas, encostadas às esquinas e ninguém parecia se importar. O vazio que o destroçava encontrou eco superior naquelas terras gélidas aonde o prazer e a morte imperava.

Em uma carruagem de praça, que tomou após saltar do bonde, chegou diante de uma bem cuidada casa, talvez a única naquele estado em toda cidade. Desceu, entregando algumas moedas ao cocheiro e dirigindo-se ao portão alto e enegrecido a fim de atravessá-lo. Não teve dificuldade. O ferrolho enorme cedeu a primeira tentativa e ele voltou a trancá-lo após adentrar a propriedade.

- É uma bela casa!

Encaminhou-se pela estreita passarela rodeada por freixos de coloração sombria. Chegando diante da porta, puxou da cordinha pendente do sino. O repique agudo o fez enrijecer-se e não conseguindo explicar, um calafrio percorreu-lhe todo corpo. Sem que fosse preciso chamar uma segunda vez, a porta abriu-se, sorrateiramente, e dois olhos perspicazes o olharam do interior.

Uma fileira de árvores recortava o horizonte, o frio fugidio do princípio do dia sobre um imenso campo de neve, as nuvens vagamente delineadas no cinza enevoado, em que apenas os flocos brancos se destacavam nitidamente contra o fundo esmaecido. Um austero e sombrio céu prenhe de desespero à maneira de Goethe, o som fugaz de algum violino ao longe e de um lado e de outro, listras de água prateada, alternando-se com o marron implacável das árvores desnudas. Tudo isso se abrindo como em um leque em algum canto perdido da capital da Turingia.

Radamanthys quebrou o silêncio.

- Herr Schönkopf? – perguntou, tentando pronunciar corretamente as palavras.

- O que deseja? – volveu, rispidamente, o dono da casa.

- Eu sou Radamanthys McGreen! – anunciou – Venho em nome de...

- Entre!

O proprietário bradou, severo, antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase. Abriu-lhe a porta, dando-lhe passagem. Radamanthys, bastante afetado, obedeceu. Schönkpf era um homem alto e corpulento, já idoso, em seus 70 ou 75 anos, mas bastante rude em seu trato pessoal. Logo, o rapaz inglês descobriria o cinismo entre seus inúmeros defeitos. Morava sozinho.

- Viúvo há três anos...- respondeu incomodado -...E lhe digo que esposas só servem para enfeite! – encarou Radamanthys com severidade – Não há como a cortesã para satisfazer um homem!

- Casamento é uma invenção de Deus! – retrucou o jovem, criado no ortodoxismo inglês.

- Só que o diabo acrescentou o "Hahnrei"! – volveu o velho, num tom amargurado.

Radamanthys esboçou um sorriso pelo comentário, talvez ele também pensasse assim.

- O senhor é de que parte da Inglaterra? – perguntou o proprietário, tratando-o cortesmente.

- Londres! – respondeu o jovem, nunca gostara de ser interrogado.

- Casado?

Por um momento ele não soube o que responder. Não poderia dizer-lhe que fora traído e abandonado pela mulher! Seria estúpido e inútil! Decidiu-se por fim, quando seu silêncio ameaçou sua discrição:

- Não! Nem pretendo! – retrucou amargo – Mas não foi para isso que vim aqui! – esclareceu, de súbito, seu desconforto.

- Claro! – murmurou o ancião, compreendendo as palavras que não foram ditas – Quanto ele quererá pelas terras?

- O acordo foi fechado em 2 mil libras, como bem trataram em cartas! – disse o jovem, tirando os documentos dos bolsos.

- Eu assinarei uma promissória e...

- Nada de promissórias! – bradou o rapaz, encarando-o – Queremos dinheiro vivo! A propriedade é vendida com certa urgência!

Pousou no ancião um olhar, tão autoritário, acompanhado de um tom severo, que seu interlocutor levantou-se, apoiando-se na bengala, pegou de uma pequena maleta negra e a entregou. Radamanthys a abriu e pôs-se a contar os maços de cédulas.

- Correto! – disse por fim.

- Aceita um whisky? – pegando dos papéis que ele lhe passava.

- Nö! Ich woll nicht! (Não! Eu não quero) Preciso ir!

E erguendo-se, fez um curto aceno de cabeça e retirou-se da casa como se o próprio demônio o tivesse expulsado de lá. Vez ou outra, na vastidão das planícies, imensas árvores avançavam em sua direção, se agrupando, amendrontadas, à beira da estrada. Ele adivinhava a curiosidade das amarelecidas folhas, que marcavam seu compasso. A estrada tremeluzia a sua frente. A terra marrom salpicada de sol pairava por um instante na névoa regelada, tal qual uma miragem. Enquanto avançava, começaram a surgir as primeiras pedras cobertas de musgos e logo após a misteriosa silhueta dos castelos medievais, seguida de escarpas vermelhas pontilhadas de loureiros.

Chegou à hospedaria em tempo de pedir uma refeição, substituindo o desjejum que não tomara. Sentou-se em uma das mesas e esperou, emburrado, pelo prato de comida e pela garrafa de aguardente que havia solicitado. Acostumado a pontualidade britânica, enfadou-se com a demora. Tateando os bolsos atrás dos cigarros, xingou mentalmente por haver lembrado de os ter esquecido em cima da mesa de cabeceira, ao lado da cama. Revirando-se para a mesa vizinha, onde um mal vestido homem lia, tranqüilamente, seu jornal, tomando seu cognac a goles regulares.

Chamado com um assovio, o senhor levantou os olhos sem erguer o rosto visivelmente irritado pela perturbação. Radamanthys, levando a mão na altura da face e fazendo com os dedos um gesto familiar indicando o fumo, recebeu deste um abano negativo, que em um lampejo malfadado, voltou-se para as suas notícias, abandonando o rapaz. Este afundou a cabeça nas mãos. O cheiro de repolho cozido impregnava, enlouquecedoramente, o recinto, misturado ao odor acre de ervas fermentadas, fazendo sua cabeça rodar.

- Aceita?

Uma voz forte, levemente enrouquecida, o fez erguer a cabeça, assustado pelo barulho oco de algo caindo sobre a madeira da mesa. Tentando concentrar a atenção, Radamanthys olhou do recém-chegado, a quem não conhecia, para o pequeno pacote diante de si.

- Prazer! – o estranhou homem estendeu-lhe a mão – Minos Amudsen!

O rapaz inglês o encarou, após fitar a mão estendida. Seu semblante, pálido, emoldurado espectralmente pelos olhos verdes embaçados, contraíram-se afetados. O sujeito a sua frente era alto, corpulento, com cabelos finos e claros, que lhe desciam até os ombros. Os olhos acinzentados eram amistosos e assim como ele vestia-se humildemente. Radamanthys ainda não se decidira a aceitar o cumprimento.

- Por favor! – Minos fez um sinal ao servidor da mesa, deixando a mão descair. – Duas cervejas para esta mesa!

E puxando a cadeira, sentou-se, com desenvoltura, diante do aturdido homem, que o olhava confuso. Voltou sua atenção para ele quando o jovem ajudante do estalajadeiro trouxe as bebidas.

- Você não é alemão, é? – indagou, tomando um grande gole do líquido negro.

- Não o convidei a sentar-se comigo! – retrucou Radamanthys, encarando-o severamente.

- Não preciso de ordens para sentar-me em uma cadeira!

Respondeu Minos, olhando-o com amizade. Com um dedo, ignorando o rosto irritado do interlocutor, indicou o outro copo, cheio de bebida exótica. Radamanthys aproximou sua cabeça de tal maneira que os cabelos dourados tocaram a madeira da mesa e o braço roçou pelo seu rosto quando limpou os lábios úmidos com as costas da mão. A névoa reluzente que pairava ante seus olhos fez com que tivesse dificuldade de focalizar o jovem a sua frente, e como tardasse em reagir, Minos começou a esfregar, impacientemente, as mãos nuas uma na outra.

- Vai ajudar a esquentar! – comentou com um ar sorridente – Os cigarros são do seu agrado?

Tornou o desconhecido, apontando o pacote que havia jogado sobre a mesa. Radamanthys olhou para o objeto, voltando a erguer os olhos impassíveis para o homem a sua frente.

- Prefiro os ingleses! – respondeu friamente.

- Logo vi que não era alemão! – comentou Minos; parecia entusiasmado com a descoberta. – A gente daqui desconhece o calor humano!

- Você é inglês? – Radamanthys franziu o cenho ao preferir a pergunta.

- Não! Sou do Norte! Oslo! – volveu Minos, servindo-se da cerveja.

- Logo vi! – o rapaz inglês retrucou com um ar de sarcasmo irritado – A gente de lá desconhece a educação!

E contra todas as suas expectativas, o norueguês caiu numa gostosa gargalhada, para desespero do companheiro, que sentiu vontade de esmurrá-lo. Ele ansiava por algum milagre, o fim do mundo iminente pondo-se em prática, Lucy em seus braços.

- Os britânicos...- Minos voltou a si -...Sempre tão hospitaleiros!

Radamanthys fez menção de levantar-se, mas Minos com um gesto de mão o impediu de completar a ação. O inglês olhou-o já controlado. Encarou-o, entorpecido, vencido, rendido e então, repentinamente, a face pálida contraiu-se numa estranha careta de dor. A mão branca tocando as costelas do lado esquerdo, onde uma vértebra ainda lhe incomodava.

- Minha intenção não é perturbá-lo! – disse o norueguês – Só achei que podíamos nos fazer companhia!

- Se eu quisesse companhia...- volveu o inglês -...Procuraria uma feminina! Mais condizente à minha natureza!

- Agora falamos a mesma língua! – sorriu Minos, malicioso.

- O que pretende? – explodiu o inglês, perdendo a paciência.

Um misto de ingenuidade e hipocrisia, encanto e vulgaridade, de amuos sombrios e róseas risadas. Minos não estava preparado para seus ataques de tédio, suas reclamações intensas, o mau humor cortante, os olhos baixos, o semblante sarcástico, fazendo pose de superior.

- Nada! – Minos ergueu os braços, como rendendo-se – Apenas jogar conversa fora! Está aqui há muito tempo?

Radamanthys desfez um pouco o semblante carregado. Talvez ter alguém com quem pudesse conversar o impediria de se jogar à bancarrota. Pegou da aguardente que o garçom havia trazido, juntamente com a refeição, e abrindo-a, bebeu quase até a metade pelo gargalo.

- Desde ontem! – respondeu, pousando a garrafa na mesa. – E você?

- Há seis meses! – volveu Minos – Mas não diria que vivo! - suspirou – Morar aqui é morrer para o mundo!

- Notei a profunda desolação! – retrucou o inglês, já amistoso, comendo do chucrute – Parece que a Dor roça por nós seus dedos macilentos!

- Essas pessoas estão embrutecidas! Sem esperanças! – comentou Minos, desesperançoso – Mas não é bem assim! – olhou o rapaz – Efurt pode ser bem interessante quando se sabe aonde ir!

- Por exemplo? – Radamanthys o fitou, desconfiado.

- Die Leidenschaft! – murmurou, quase num sussurro, o norueguês.

Radamanthys precisou parar de mastigar e aproximar o rosto de seu interlocutor a fim de entender o que falava.

- Die Leidenschaft?! – repetiu, sem compreender, as palavras.

Minos com um dedo fez um sinal para que se calasse, relanceando o olhar ao redor. O velho, a quem Radamanthys perguntara pelos cigarros, erguera os olhos desconfiados para eles, à menção daquela palavra.

- Não pronuncie este nome alto! – advertiu Minos, num sussurro.

- Do que se trata? – indagou Radamanthys, no mesmo tom, bastante curioso.

Minos, com um gesto, o fez aproximar-se.

- É um bordel! – explicou – Dizem que é amaldiçoado!

Radamanthys, sem saber por quê, sentiu-se estremecer. Encarou o homem à sua frente com incredulidade. Minos o fitava bastante sério.

- Dizem...- o norueguês deu uma nova vista d'olhos pelo ambiente -...Que um fantasma habita as catacumbas do antigo teatro!

- Não acredito nessas coisas! – retrucou Radamanthys, enfiando uma poção de comida na boca.

- Eu também não acreditava! – Minos o encarou – Até vê-lo!

- O fantasma? – Radamanthys ergueu uma sobrancelha, sarcasticamente.

- Todas os dias, exatamente à meia noite, ele senta-se na mesa número 3 para vê-la! – a voz do nórdico era sombria; seus olhos exprimiam temor.

- Vê-la?! – o inglês franziu o cenho – Ver a quem?

- La mademoiselle triste coeur!

A voz de Minos saboreou as palavras, fechando os olhos num enlevo e deixando que um sorriso enigmático lhe aflorasse aos lábios. Acendeu um cigarro, fechando as pálpebras para impedir que o calor do ambiente se dissipasse em suas retinas.

- Quem é essa? – Radamanthys perguntou, secamente.

- A mais bela mulher que a Alemanha já viu! – tornou Minos, encarando-o.

- E o fantasma é apaixonado por ela!? – deduziu o inglês, com um sorriso cínico nos lábios sensuais. – Há prazer depois da morte!

- Não brinque! – Minos repreendeu-o – Muitos homens desapareceram ao tentar aproximarem-se dela!

- Desapareceram?! – o inglês trazia um tom de troça nos olhos verdes. – Como assim?

- Não se sabe! – Minos deu os ombros – Simplesmente desapareceram da face da terra!

- Ora...- o jovem tentava entender -...Se homem algum pode chegar perto dela, como ela "trabalha"? – sublinhou a última palavra.

O rosto de Minos iluminou-se aterrorizadamente, fazendo o companheiro perder um pouco do traço brincalhão, olhando-o com cuidado. A voz tremia-lhe pela ânsia que crescia em seu interior. Radamanthys o encarava, as curvas francas das maçãs de seu rosto eram acentuadas pelo ambiente mal iluminado. Aproximando seu rosto do dele, o norueguês respondeu com admiração.

- Essa é a questão fascinante! – tomou um gole de sua bebida – Dizem que ela é virgem!

O inglês considerou o rapaz por um instante, mas foi impedido de fazer qualquer comentário pela chegada inesperada de um terceiro homem. Minos ao reconhecê-lo levantou-se alegremente para recebê-lo, abraçando-o com efusão, palmadinhas nas costas. Com um gesto, convidou-o a unir-se à mesa, fazendo um sinal ao garçom que prontamente trouxe mais uma caneca de cerveja.

- Aiacos Shipal...- apresentou Minos -...Oriental, "morrendo" aqui...- grifou, cinicamente, o verbo -...Há 9 meses!

- Radamanthys McGreen!

Respondeu o inglês, apertando a mão do jovem recém chegado e também a do nórdico, a quem ainda não havia dito seu nome. Aiacos era moreno, da mesma altura dos companheiros à mesa. Trazia um pesado sobretudo de tom claro por cima dos ombros, tão desgastado quanto os dos presentes. Os cabelos eram escuros, de tamanho mediano, e os olhos com características de seu povo: ligeiramente repuxados, conferindo-lhe um ar exótico.

- Sobre o que conversavam? – perguntou, acomodando-se na cadeira.

- Da Mademoiselle triste coeur! – respondeu Minos, sorrindo.

- A virgem negra! – completou Aiacos, acompanhando o amigo no tom cínico.

- Estava a contar a ele sobre o fantasma! – tornou o norueguês; Aiacos fitou Radamanthys.

- Dizem que quando ele está por perto, um forte odor de Morte pode ser sentido! – falou o oriental. – Muitos comentam que se trata de um Deus!

- Vocês querem mesmo que eu creia que um fantasma esteja apaixonado por uma prostituta virgem!? – bradou o inglês, de forma fervorosa.

- Se acreditamos na existência da eletricidade, um fenômeno desconhecido, por que não admitir a existência de espíritos? – interrogou Aiacos.

- Porque sempre que atritarmos lã e resina, por exemplo, vamos fabricar um fenômeno reconhecível!

Radamanthys parecia perplexo pela ousadia da pergunta e a obviedade da resposta.

- Mas em um passe de mágica...

- Por que não vamos até lá esta noite? – convidou Aiacos, acolhendo aos dois homens num só olhar.

- Hoje é aniversário do teatro! – completou Minos – Eles sempre fazem algo especial em datas importantes!

- O que acha? – o oriental encarou o inglês – Tem coragem de atravessar os umbrais do Leidenschaft?

- Não só de atravessar, como também de sentar-me na mesa número 3 e apreciar esta tal mulher, capaz de conquistar até os deuses!

...v...

Era por volta das onze horas da noite quando Radamanthys entrou na carruagem ocupada pelos seus novos amigos. Aiacos, refestelado no canto, ofereceu a garrafa de vinho, prontamente aceita pelo rapaz. O jovem inglês sorveu um grande gole e acomodou-se no interior do coche. Sob a ponta de seus dedos corria, eriçada, a pelugem de suas grossas luvas. Ficou-se perdido no calor acre, mas saudável que subia daquele líquido, como uma névoa de verão.

- Hoje ela não me escapa! – comentou o oriental.

Minos não conseguiu conter o riso, fazendo o cigarro tremeluzir entre seus lábios. O fósforo aceso encontrou a palha na extremidade do fumo.

- E você, por acaso, tem cacife para tê-la? – perguntou.

Radamanthys limitava-se a observá-los, sentindo os flocos de neve baterem em seu rosto pela janela. Aiacos sorriu e arqueando o corpo quase erguendo-se dentro do carro, tateando os bolsos, trouxe à vista dos amigos um pequeno estojo de veludo negro, abrindo-o, orgulhoso, diante dos olhos dos companheiros.

Um esplendoroso colar cravejado de diamantes estava alojado em seu quente interior. Radamanthys surpreendeu-se e Minos assobiou alto pela brilhante contemplação.

- Roubou um banco? – indagou, cinicamente, o norueguês.

- Tenho meus métodos! – tornou o oriental, sorrindo misterioso.

E fechando a caixinha, recolocou-a novamente na algibeira. Radamanthys considerou o amigo, bastante intrigado.

- Vocês me disseram que ela é virgem! – tentou entender – O que significa, obviamente, que não se deita com homem algum...

- Ela não se deita...- Aiacos entendeu aonde ele queria chegar -...O que não significa que não a possamos visitá-la em seu boudoir!

- Então podemos vê-la a sós? – indagou o inglês.

- Claro! – respondeu Minos – Se puder pagar o preço!

- Este, meu amigo...- Aiacos apalpou o valioso presente -...É a oferenda para que possamos tocar seus cabelos, roçar de leve em sua pele, aspirar por um breve instante o seu perfume...

E lambia os lábios, enlevado, com um apaixonado reconhecimento. Radamanthys preferiu manter-se calado. Que tipo de ser era aquele que reverberava tamanha adoração?

- Afinal...- Minos sorriu malicioso -...Os diamantes são os melhores amigos da mulher!

Quando chegaram á entrada do fantasmagórico bordel, um vapor frio, misturado ao pó gelado que o vento varria dos cemitérios, trouxe até Radamanthys o cheiro de perfume fugaz, embriagador, que o fez sentir-se amedrontado e excitado, ao mesmo tempo. E após revirar seus olhos pelo antigo teatro alucinadamente assombrado, como se o pálido estandarte da Morte houvesse distendido sobre ele seu pendão, ele entrou, alucinadamente perturbado, através das portas seculares do Leidenschaft pela primeira vez.

**O.o.O Continuus... O.o.O**


End file.
